


The Path of Sorrow and the Dead

by MarieTheWriter9813



Category: Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Mentions of Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24799531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarieTheWriter9813/pseuds/MarieTheWriter9813
Summary: I wrote this poem about a road. (Duh obviously Marie, the readers aren’t stupid) let me know what you think it is the road leads to :)
Kudos: 1





	The Path of Sorrow and the Dead

The Path of Sorrow and the Dead

Oh broken road, your back carries our mortal sorrow  
You bear our dead and our trails of tears,  
and while your heart aches to see us, you are torn.  
For when our eyes gaze upon your gentle beauty,  
it is only in sorrow.

You let mighty trees grow, that break your body until it cracks,  
all to shelter us from our grieving.  
You let the earth try to bury you until you can barely breathe  
to cradle and comfort us like a wailing child.

Try as we might your broken beauty can never change to where you lead.  
You weep tears with us as you carry us and our grief.  
Our tears that carve you into being take us up that lonely hill,  
to that place we both love and hate, filled with those terrible carved stones.  
You lead us to the place where the dearest to our hearts are encased away from us, forever.


End file.
